


Simple Wonders

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Cami never died, F/M, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: "We'll go to Venice first" Klaus had promised. Camille is wearing his shirt, and it's such a simple thing but it warms something deep inside him.





	Simple Wonders

Klaus startles awake to an empty bed. If some of Camille's clothes weren't strewn around around the suite along his own clothes he would have panicked, perhaps. As it is, he allows himself to listen carefully, not for a heartbeat, not anymore, but the faint sound of china clinking against each other. 

He finds her painted with the colors of the sunrise, mauve and gold and blushing pinks as the sky and Venice paints itself just for her and, still unnoticed, Klaus leans against the door and admires a view even more wonderful: Camille, still existing in this world, how she keeps a cup of tea between her hands, her expression soft in its awe as she stares at the sunrise. She's wearing his shirt, and it's such a simple thing but it warms something deep inside him.

"I was starting to wonder if we might have simply thrown it to one of the canals," he says finally, pushing himself from the wall and walking towards her.

Camille turns to look at him, almost impish, rubbing her thumb against the material of his shirt.

"I'm a professional shirt thief," she says, shifting forward. Klaus accepts the silent invitation to slide behind her, to wrap his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Sorry. I'll go change in a minute."

"Nonsense," he presses another kiss underneath her ear, just to hear her giggle. Klaus likes her wearing his clothes almost as much as he likes Camille without anything. But instead of saying that, he teases: "I suppose we'll have to pick you a few things to wear to bed. I'm thinking lace and silk, mostly."

Camille's laugh is clearer than the bells ringing down through the city. She will never be as fast or as strong as he is, but he allows her to push him down, her legs around his hips.

"Klaus, you can't keep buying me clothes," she can't stop smiling, though. "My place isn't that big."

"Well, that has an easy solution, doesn't it, love," he says softly, curving his hands around her hips. She shivers at his touch so sweetly and her gaze darkens with desire. "I do happen to own a very large, mostly empty state..."

She kisses him, her kiss tasting of blood and perfectly roasted Italian coffee. Klaus rolls them so he can press inside her and that he can see the light play upon her face, the shadows of his shirt between her breasts. 

"You brought me all the way here just to ask me to move in with you, you big sap?" Cami teases, shivering as he keeps fucking into her gently, slowly. Klaus kisses her again, moves closer to her. Camille wraps arms and legs around him. 

"And what would be your answer if I did?" he asks, smiling, against her lips. 

Camille kisses him again, and when she pulls back, she's beaming. Her happiness looks brighter than the sunrise. 

"You're paying for the movers. No compelling allowed." she says, and Klaus laughs.


End file.
